


Holding Hands

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Spike is happy just holding her hand.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Holding Hands  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 144  
>  **Summary:** Spike is happy just holding her hand.  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompt 'holding hands' on my Fluff/Romance Bingo card at 1_million_words

“What do you want, Spike.”

Spike shook his head. The Slayer always thought the worst of him. It was enough to hurt his ego. But not enough to keep him from trying to get to her. “I’m not here because I want you.” Spike flashed her a teasing grin. “Although if you find yourself unable to resist the temptation of my hot, tight body I’m not going to turn you down, right?”

Buffy couldn’t stop the grin from appearing as she shook her head. “Then what do you want, Spike.”

Spike eased himself down to sit on the step beside her. He held his hand out, palm up and waited patiently.

Finally Buffy slowly slid her hand in his until he curled his fingers around hers.

“This is what I want.” He glanced down at their entwined fingers. “I’m happy just holding your hand.”


End file.
